A Luz de Mirkwood
by Homefiction
Summary: Tudo indicava que a missão do jovem elfo Legolas era guiar Mirkwood para tempos melhores. Mas todas as esperanças de seu povo se frustram quando o belo príncipe sofre uma terrível violência. Será que ele conseguirá superar todas as dores e seguir adiante? Poderá ele ainda ser a Luz que guiará seu povo através da escuridão? Será que ele poderá encontrar a própria paz de espírito?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Essa fic é um material sem fins lucrativos, apenas para entretenimento, os personagens principais não me pertencem._

_Nesse universo não consideramos a última aliança, embora a história se passe em algum ano próximo. Sauron nunca se ergueu totalmente sobre a Terra Média, porém é citado como uma constante ameaça. Gondor já é um reino muito promissor e Aragorn, já é reconhecido como Elassar, o rei dos Homens._

_Pessoal, o material dessa fic contem cenas pesadas, bem como violência e erotismo. _

_Se esse tipo de conteúdo lhe ofende, por favor, não prossiga com a leitura!_

_Abraços!_

* * *

O cenário definitivamente era ameaçador para o pequeno menino que corria assustado. Havia entrado na perigosa Mirkwood e essa floresta era a habitação de muitos seres das trevas.

Estava correndo agora por um longo tempo por entre as árvores antigas penetrando cada vez mais na escuridão. Na correria lembrou-se de seu velho pai, sempre tão prudente, lhe alertara para não se distanciar da vila, nem andar sozinho à noite e principalmente, nunca cruzar as fronteiras daquela floresta, mas ele estava assustado demais para pensar e a estranha criatura que o perseguia parecia o levar justamente para dentro de Mirkwood.

O menino podia sentir seu perseguidor se aproximando. Seu pequeno corpo cansado implorava por descanso e seus pulmões ardiam pelo esforço da corrida. Um ruído feio lhe chamou a atenção o fazendo girar a cabeça para trás, mas não via nada, somente ouvia os passos alvoroçados atrás de si e o farfalhar das folhas das árvores.

De repente uma sombra passou por ele caminhando sobre os galhos e curiosamente tudo ficou calmo e silencioso, como se a própria floresta estivesse assustada demais para fazer algum ruído. O coração do menino batia acelerado e seus olhos amedrontados estavam arregalados. Será que a criatura havia ido embora?

A criança sentiu o vento soprar quando um vulto caiu sobre si. Foi tudo rápido e assustador. O impacto o lançou sobre o chão coberto de folhas e húmus, com o peso da estranha criatura sobre si.

– NÃAAAOOOO! – seus gritos ecoaram pela floresta durante algum tempo até que tudo virou novamente silêncio e a noite seguiu calma, como se nada horrendo tivesse acontecido.

* * *

Fim do prólogo.

Abraços!


	2. O propósito de Legolas

**Capítulo 1 - O propósito de Legolas**

* * *

Os elfos silvestres que habitavam as árvores ao Norte de Mirkwood sob as ordens do rei Thranduil se puseram em patrulha na manhã seguinte em busca dos rumores. Eles ouviam a todo o momento as vozes perturbadas da floresta.

Alguma criatura estranha aos pássaros e árvores e pedras havia caminhado por Mirkwood noite passada, a floresta falava assustada com os elfos. Falava sobre o cheiro de sangue humano e reclamava dos gritos que incomodaram sua paz.

A patrulha de elfos se dividiu. Um grupo seguiu os rastros deixados pela criatura até os perder de vista quando chegaram ao Sul, dali por diante não estavam autorizados a continuar.

O outro grupo seguiu por entre as galerias formadas pelos altos troncos antigos, sendo levados pelo clamor e agitação da floresta. Finalmente eles chegaram a uma pequena clareira. Lá encontraram o que restou da carcaça se uma criança humana.

* * *

Havia um pequeno vilarejo humano que habitava as margens de Mirkwood. Lá viviam da agricultura e caça, mas dificilmente se arriscavam a caminhar por entre as vielas daquela perigosa floresta, pois muitos eram os temores que ali habitavam.

Os humanos haviam evitado qualquer contato com quaisquer dos seres vizinhos durante muito tempo. Mas há alguns anos violentas mortes retiravam a paz e sossego daquela gente.

Uma misteriosa criatura já havia matado aproximadamente cinquenta crianças, mas a forma era como um fantasma, que aparecia na névoa da noite e tal qual assim sumia.

Alguns homens já a havia seguido até sua sombra sumir pelos estranhos caminhos de Mirkwood e eles não se arriscavam segui-la.

Por vezes haviam enviado mensagens aos elfos que viviam ao norte da floresta num pedido desesperado de ajuda. Os elfos silvestres habitavam Mirkwood há milhares de anos, se alguém poderia ajudar a capturar essa criatura seriam eles. No entanto, o rei élfico, Thranduil mantinha seu povo afastado de qualquer outra raça, fosse élfica ou não. Não era seu costume fazer alianças e muito menos se envolver em assuntos que não diziam respeito a seu povo.

No entanto, não era possível que algo tão alarmante se passasse naquela floresta que as árvores não ficassem sabendo, e elas por sua vez informavam aos elfos, que há muito haviam firmado uma boa relação de coexistência com elas. Não era raro para as patrulhas de elfos silvestres encontrarem restos humanos abandonados enquanto vasculhavam a floresta ao Sul de seu palácio.

* * *

Os aldeões estavam reunidos em uma busca tensa pela criança desaparecida há dois dias. Muitos ali já haviam passado pela mesma angústia de dias de buscas só para encontrar os corpos de seus filhos mutilados ou apenas a carcaça.

– Já são três dias desde que o menino Amorel desapareceu. – uma camponesa de idade avançada praguejou sem esperança. – Sabemos que o menino já não vive mais.

– Cale-se! Sua velha maldita! – o irmão de Amorel, a criança desaparecida, gritou com a senhora. Ele sabia que era tarde para seu irmãozinho, mas não queria admitir. Encontrar o cadáver do menino ia destroçar o coração de seu velho pai. Aquela criança era sua vida, era sua alegria... Como iam seguir adiante sem o doce menino?

– Vamos intensificar as buscas até o entardecer, e se for preciso entraremos a fundo em Mirkwood. – o líder do grupo comandou. – Mulheres retornem para a vila e mantenham as crianças seguras em suas tendas. Homens venham comigo! – Arthur, era um homem alto e corpulento, a pele enegrecida do sol e da sujeira da lida lhe dava um aspecto rude. – Enquanto a você Minel, contenha-se. Seu pai vai precisar de sua força... – ele falou calmamente pressionando o ombro do rapaz que era irmão da criança que eles buscavam.

As buscas seguiram até o entardecer. Quando finalmente seguiram pela floresta viram o corpo do infante em uma ampla clareira enrolado em uma capa élfica.

Os elfos haviam limpado o corpo tanto quanto possível na intenção de amenizar o sofrimento dos familiares da criança.

Naquela noite levaram o corpo para casa e a vila chorou mais um filho perdido. Naquela noite eles iam chorar sua perda e guardar seu luto, mas logo que o dia retornasse eles rumariam para o norte adentrando as matas da floresta.

Se os elfos encontraram o menino eles também deviam ter encontrado aquele demônio que sugava a vida humana no escuro da noite.

* * *

Thranduil suspirou cansado após um dia exaustivo. Havia estudado todos os relatórios enviados pelas patrulhas e se reunido com seus assessores para definir alguns assuntos bem desgastantes. O primeiro, e muito delicado tópico, era o racionamento de alimento que dividia as opiniões de população e assessores.

O reino atravessava um momento difícil. O crescimento descontrolado das aranhas impediam os elfos de caminhar com tranquilidade e os ataques eram constantes e quase sempre com vítimas fatais. As colheitas e caças também estavam ameaçadas, e os estoques de alimentos estavam se escasseando. A situação era preocupante, pois com um esquema de racionamento de alimentos a qualidade de vida dos elfo cairia bastante. E não sabiam quanto tempo aguentariam sem ter que fazer mão dos tesouros reais. Uma boa opção seria fechar acordos com demais reinos élficos, quem sabe até reinos humanos?

Outro assunto bastante discutido foi o reforço das patrulhas e aumento de efetivo nas fronteiras do reino, pois não só cresciam os ninhos de aranhas, mas também a ameaça de orcs que caminhavam pela floresta indo para o Sul.

O reino élfico de Mirkwood não podia se dar ao luxo de colocar guerreiros nas fronteiras em excesso e acabar desguarnecendo a defesa do palácio. Logo uma solução estava longe de ser encontrada.

Outra questão bem discutida era as relações de Mirkwood na comunidade élfica. Thranduil havia feito um excelente trabalho protegendo seu povo quando eles rumaram no passada para o norte, em contrapartida, o reino élfico de Mirkwood ficou conhecido como um reino de elfos guerreiros, isolados e desconfiados vivendo às suas próprias maneiras e costumes.  
Mas enfrentar o crescimento das trevas sozinho seria uma prova bem complicada, mesmo para o valente povo de Thranduil.

Alguns dos assessores eram ferrenhos defensores que alianças tinham que ser feitas, com reinos humanos e élficos. Estava ai o ponto mais crucial e violento do debate: Legolas Greenleaf, o príncipe herdeiro de Mirkwood. Muitos viam Legolas como a solução para esses problemas. O príncipe fora desde muito cedo prometido em casamento a um dos generais de Lothlórien, um importante reino élfico. Promover esse vínculo imediatamente era exigido por muitos elfos, mas existiam algumas questões. Uma era que Legolas ainda não atingira a maioridade e por isso não poderia se casar. Outra e bem mais grave, era o fato de o príncipe não se animar com o casamento preferindo usar seu tempo para se tornar um guerreiro ao invés de se preparar para ser um príncipe consorte de um general importante.

Agora sozinho na sala do trono o rei amargava uma incômoda dor de cabeça. Ele suspirou mais uma vez tentando relaxar após um gole de hidromel. Ele estava preocupado com o rumo dos acontecimentos e sobre as evoluções das trevas que lia nos relatórios das patrulhas.

Havia os rumores que sombras se moviam pela floresta indo em direção Dol Guldur, local evitado pelos elfos de Mirkwood. Muitas árvores vinham murmurando sobre os seres negros que andavam por derramar sangue inocente no chão de suas raízes, indo e voltando para o Sul. Thranduil sabia que se esses rumores fossem verdadeiros, ele teria que enviar os mensageiros para os reinos élficos de expressão política informando sobre as estranhas movimentações. No entanto, o rei, tinha ou queria ter, plena convicção de que tudo não passava de boatos. Se negando a acreditar que alguma inteligência estava movendo e organizando esses seres das trevas.

As portas ricamente talhadas com desenhos élficos históricos que davam acesso a sala do trono de Thranduil se abriram ruidosamente e após alguma confusão o elfo de cabelos loiros platinados entrou furiosamente.

– Ada. Eu preciso lhe falar. – disse o elfo recém-chegado. Seus olhos azuis estavam carregados de frustração.

– Majestade! – um dos guardas entrou apressado logo atrás do príncipe. – Eu sinto muito. O senhor não queria ser incomodado, mas o príncipe Legolas se torna incontido quando quer alguma coisa, eu não pude evitar. – se desculpou o soldado.

– E nesse caso o príncipe precisa falar com o rei. Se você puder nos dar licença. – Legolas disse ironicamente com uma postura de impaciência.

– Legolas. – Thranduil suspirou estudando seu filho. – O que você quer? – ele disse dispensando o guarda com um gesto de mão. Sabia bem que Legolas não seria rápido e nem sutil, não eram qualidades de seu filho quando queria discutir um de seus pontos de vista. Olhando para o jovem a sua frente pensou como há pouco tempo ele era só elfling tão doce, agora havia se tornando esse elfo determinado.

– Estou proibido de caminhar em liberdade. Seus guardas apreenderam minhas armas e seus cocheiros trancafiaram meu cavalo. Sou um prisioneiro dentro de minha própria casa? – disse Legolas com sua voz suave, mas levemente alterada.

– Legolas, eu conheço sua vontade de servir Mirkwood como um guerreiro. Sei também de suas estupendas habilidades. – disse o elfo mais velho cuidadosamente. – Mas estamos passando por momentos delicados, meu filho. Você é de mais valia nas artes diplomáticas... – Legolas ia protestar, mas seu pai ergueu a mão num gesto de quem não queria ser interrompido. – Em conselho decidimos que é hora de seu casamento acontecer.

– Mas as artes da guerra caminham junto com a diplomacia. Eu posso ainda ser um guerreiro e me casar...

– Lothlórien é muito tradicional. Eles precisam de um consorte para seu general e não outro general, Legolas. Você conhece os termos do contrato. – disse o rei tornando-se cansado com a persistência do filho. Ele sabia que Legolas era um exímio guerreiro, talvez o melhor que eles possuíam em Mirkwood. Sabia também que ele tinha potencial para assumir o posto de capitão da guarda real, e no futuro assumir o trono. E daria um ótimo rei, pois tinha força e habilidade. Bem como tinha um grande coração e sabia ouvir, qualidades essas que muitas vezes faltavam a Thranduil. – O que Mirkwood precisa de você nesse momento é que cumpra as suas obrigações como um príncipe.

– Minhas obrigações o senhor diz. – Legolas se ressentia desse acordo firmado quando ele era ainda um bebê. – Mas foi o senhor quem firmou esse tratado.

– É sua responsabilidade servir seu povo e seu rei. – afirmou o rei. – Você é noivo de Rúmil. Vai se casar com ele, será um consorte honrado e lhe dará herdeiros. É o que se espera de você.

– Eu não sou uma donzela! – Legolas odiava essa sua condição que o tornava diferente dos machos de sua raça.

– Você não é. Mas é um príncipe e tem obrigações. – Thranduil massageou a testa sabendo que essa troca de palavras não os ia levar a nada.

– Ada, não faz qualquer sentido retirar minhas armas isso é tudo que eu mais amo na vida. – o jovem falou retornando a origem da questão. – E como pensa que vou acompanhar os soldados na próxima patrulha desarmado?

– Você não vai mais patrulhar! – estava chegando ao limite da paciência com Legolas. – Nosso reino está passando por grandes problemas e não me sinto motivado a ter essa conversa com você pela centésima vez!

O príncipe sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Como assim? O que queria dizer? Ele não ia mais para a floresta junto com os amigos e soldados do reino? – Sempre achei que o senhor era um rei justo, mas tudo que importa é a sua vontade. – a mágoa brilhou nos olhos azuis do príncipe junto com as lágrimas, mas ele não as deixou cair.

– Chega! – Thranduil perdeu seu temperamento de vez. Ele estava farto. Seu filho queria ser independente, era certo que ele era um ótimo guerreiro e quase adulto, mas o rei já havia perdido demais em sua longa vida e Legolas era o que lhe restava. E realmente ele tinha outros planos para seu filho único. Havia um fato importante sobre o príncipe.

– Onde está sua diplomacia quando não lhe é conveniente!? – gritou Legolas.

E Thranduil pareceu petrificado. Estava seu filho gritando consigo? – Legolas! Agora você passou de todos os limites. – o rei disse baixo, mas muito chateado. – Eu sou seu rei e exijo respeito. Eu já fui muito tolerante com você todos esses anos. – ergueu-se o rei. Era um elfo belíssimo, mas sua postura sempre altiva intimidava. – Você servirá ao seu propósito como príncipe de Mirkwood. – sentenciou. Seus olhos de tons azuis faiscando perigosamente.

Legolas ficou mudo com revolta. Aquele ali era seu rei, mas era seu pai também, só que para Thranduil o reino sempre fora posto em primeiro lugar e ele faria o que achasse melhor para a glória de Mirkwood, mesmo que isso significasse passar por cima dos sentimentos de seu filho.

O jovem príncipe era um elfo especial. Era sem dúvida a criatura mais justa daquele reino. Sua beleza era conhecida das árvores e dos ventos. Seus cabelos loiros brilhavam como os raios de Sol pela manhã, sua pele era marfim cremoso e seu corpo esguio levemente tonificado com músculos ágeis. Sua voz era suave e melodiosa, e os olhos grandes de um azul celestial nunca visto em outro elfo. Já os lábios eram de um vermelho natural. O rosto masculino de uma beleza angelical compunha um conjunto perfeito de aparência etérea.

Fora sua beleza física Legolas tinha um grande coração pronto a amar e respeitar todas as formas de vida. E em épocas tão infrutíferas, o príncipe havia nascido com uma rara condição. Rara, mas muito admirada e festejada pelos senhores élficos antigos. Ele podia gerar uma criança dentro de si.

Não se sabia muito sobre essa condição, por isso acreditava-se em um dom divino entregue pelo Valar de tempos em tempo aos primeiros nascidos.  
Em todos os povos élficos existentes atualmente na Terra Média, o único elfo masculino com essa capacidade conhecido era Legolas.

Logo que soubera dessa dádiva de seu filho, Thranduil reuniu o conselho dos senhores élfico para dar as notícias, e por ocasião optou por selar o acordo de casamento com Lothlórien.

Por esse acordo estava definido que Legolas deveria estar completamente intocado e inocente dos assuntos da carne quando fosse desposado, após completar a idade élfica adulta de 500 anos. Sua conduta devia ser impecável e servil. E ele devia ser um consorte carinhoso e submisso, bem como dar pelo menos dois herdeiros homens fortes e saudáveis a seu marido.  
Porem o príncipe era tudo menos submisso e servil. Legolas tinha um gênio difícil, por vezes arrogante e mimado, teimoso como só ele era, tinha problemas em cumprir ordens e um talento nato para atrair problemas. Nada entendia de ser um consorte dedicado, preferindo estar cercado de soldados se aventurando nos perigos da floresta.

– Será que o senhor e seu conselho não percebem que não me encaixo nessa posição? – o jovem príncipe estava magoado. Como seu pai poderia ser tão obtuso?

– Mas é claro que percebemos. Você não tem a atitude que um príncipe precisa ter, pelo contrário, mais parece um elfo sem berço. Sua falta de decoro me incomoda bastante, nem parece meu filho. – desabafou o rei querendo dar um basta na conversa, afinal o casamento não estava em discussão. Era um fato.

– E eu preferia não ser um príncipe e muito menos seu filho!? – disse Legolas.

– Tão pouco você é o filho que eu desejava. – Thranduil falou cansado. Estava farto dessas brigas.

– Você me culpa pela morte dela. – disse Legolas agora com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

– Chega Legolas! Eu não quero mais ouvir suas lamúrias infantis – Thranduil disse ferozmente. – Você vai seguir seu propósito por Mirkwood! E Agora suma da minha frente! – completou furioso.

– Então esse é meu propósito? Ser nada menos que uma prostituta de Lothlórien!? – dando as costas ao rei Legolas deixou a sala do trono.

– Volte aqui! – Thranduil gritou sem ser atendido pelo filho. Legolas estava rebelde demais. Como ele ousava tratar seu pai e rei de forma tão desrespeitosa? Ele nunca agira assim antes.

* * *

Legolas havia deixado seu pai falando sozinho. Sabia que dessa vez havia passado dos limites. Nunca antes erguera a voz dessa forma para Thranduil, mas agora estava no limite de seu autocontrole. Ele empurrou as portas com raiva só para esbarrar com um estranho grupo encabeçado por um dos assessores de seu pai, um elfo que Legolas desprezava com toda sua força.

Kethemar lhe sorriu falsamente. Ele odiou Legolas desde o dia de seu nascimento fatídico e esse sentimento só cresceu nesses quase 500 anos.

O Kethemar era um dos mais jovens assessores do rei, e um defensor nato de que o príncipe precisava de limites urgentemente. Ele e o grupo de homens quase foram derrubados pela fúria de Legolas ao passar pelas portas.

– Pelo Valar. Por onde andam os bons modos de um príncipe? – o conselheiro falou debochadamente. Seu olhar mostrava o quanto desaprovava a rebeldia do jovem. Eles se encararam com ódio por um breve momento. Os homens olhavam de um para o outro sem entender o que conversavam, pois falavam em sua língua nativa.

– Saía do meu caminho. Sei que envenena meu pai contra mim. – Legolas o acusou.

– Alguém tem que lhe impor algum limite, meu príncipe arrogante. – o outro rosnou, mas sempre com o sorrido desagradável no rosto. – Oh, Legolas, Legolas... Sempre o mesmo elfling mimando. Pergunto-me quando você vai crescer. Está na hora de aceitar seu destino...

– Eu me recuso a aceitar essa loucura. – cortou o loiro chateado.

– É evidente, pois não pensa no reino e muito menos em seu pai. Seu egoísmo e arrogância lhe tornam imaturo demais. – agora Kethemar mudou rosnou em ódio profundo e seus olhos amendoados se esbulharam num brilho que assustou o príncipe. – Sua recusa absurda de cumprir o fardo que o Valar lhe deu me faz doente toda vez que coloco meus olhos em você, Greenleaf.

– Você me odeia. – Legolas recuou um pouco sentindo o ódio direcionado a si.

– Eu acredito que você não merece ser um príncipe de Mirkwood, não merece o dom que tem e muito menos ser filho de alguém tão digno quanto Thranduil. – falou com tamanho desprezo.

Legolas respirou fundo. A relação entre ele e aquele assessor de seu pai sempre fora a pior possível.

E Kethemar o odiava. Sempre Legolas! Ele era o mais belo, o mais desejado, tudo era dele ou para ele. Todas as atenções sempre vinham para ele. Até os pássaros e árvores nos bosques cantavam sua beleza. Como odiava essa predileção que o mundo tinha por aquele elfo loiro.

O príncipe ergueu o queixo com superioridade e lhe dando um último olhar gelado se retirou graciosamente.

– Porque não morre comido pelas aranhas, Legolas Greenleaf? – ele praguejou para si.

– Quem era ele!? – o homem perguntou com interesse. Nunca havia posto os olhos em elfo tão belo como esse loiro que acabara de partir.

– Príncipe Legolas Thranduillion. O príncipe de Mirkwood. – o elfo gemeu com desgosto. – Agora vamos! Meu rei é um senhor élfico muito ocupado. – ele escoltou o grupo para ver o rei.

Na sala do trono o rei se viu surpreso. – Kethemar. Qual o significado disso? – Thranduil estava chateado quando seu assessor entrou com o grupo de homens.

– Eles invadiram a floresta hoje mais cedo, majestade. Dizendo que só iam embora se tivessem uma audiência em vossa presença. Ameaçamos os trancar em nossos calabouços se não saíssem, mas ainda assim não arredaram pé de nosso território. Só os trouxe porque entendi a urgência desse encontro. – falou Kethemar submisso.

– Pois bem. – o rei apaziguou. – Paz, meu amigo. Tive um encontro absurdo com Legolas que me perturbou severamente. – explicou por fim o rei em tom cansado.

– Vosso filho há muito lhe perdeu o respeito e eu bem lhe aviso há séculos que ele precisa de limites. Mas... – o servo iniciou, porem o rei ergueu a mão indicando que parasse.

– Legolas é assunto meu e lhe asseguro que darei um jeito. Agora tratemos de ter com esses homens. – o rei falou dando atenção aos três homens de pé diante dele.

* * *

Legolas estava trêmulo quando chegou à sacada do palácio. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, a brisa do anoitecer soprou seus cabelos loiros. Estava tão infeliz. Logo completaria a maioridade e seria obrigado a casar com um elfo que não conhecia. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos ele não notou que era observado.

Três jovens humanos aguardavam o retorno dos demais. Um deles era Minel, filho de Lumir e irmão de Amorel. Ele olhou para cima quando a brisa correu pelos vales da floresta e o que viu o fez esquecer-se de respirar. Foi como se o tempo parasse e tudo a sua volta congelasse, tamanho foi o seu encantamento. Nunca em toda sua vida havia posto os olhos em alguém tão bonito. No entanto, ali estava aquela criatura etérea diante de si.  
Os demais humanos acompanharam seu olhar e suspiraram em surpresa vendo aquele elfo loiro parado a contemplar a vista.

Na sacada um dos guardas se aproximou do príncipe. – Alteza? – ele chamou baixo tocando delicadamente o ombro magro. – Está tudo bem? – seu rosto tomou uma expressão preocupada. O príncipe estava chorando

– Não. – Legolas respondeu num sussurro e lágrimas cristalinas derramavam de seus olhos.

– Alteza... – o guarda sentiu o coração apertar. – Oh, meu príncipe. – ele não soube o que falar.

– Deixe-me, por favor, Lenduthril. – Legolas manteve o tom triste e sussurrado enquanto tentou caminhar para longe do soldado. Porem esse tomou se braço com urgência.

– Sinto muito, meu príncipe. Mas vossa alteza não pode deixar o interior do palácio. Seu pai deu ordens.

Legolas recuou e se encolheu afastando do toque possessivo. – Não vou longe, só até a minha árvore. Por favor! – era isso então? Havia se tornado um prisioneiro às paredes de pedra e madeira do palácio?

Por favor? O príncipe Legolas Greenleaf em toda sua glória e beleza estava tristemente implorando a um guarda para tomar um pouco de ar no pátio? As coisas estavam erradas, pensou o elfo chamado Lenduthril. Não seria ele a impedir tão belo ser de caminhar livremente pela floresta que era seu lar. Não lhe parecia correto colocar mais angústia naqueles olhos azuis e assentiu com a cabeça levemente retornando a seu posto.

Já Minel viu quando o elfo se afastou e se antecipou atrás dele ignorando os pedidos de seus amigos para que não seguisse a criatura élfica posto que não se metesse em problemas, mas ele simplesmente ignorou.

Legolas caminhou pouco, o que ele chamava de sua árvore era um imenso Cipreste com mais de nove mil anos de idade que em tempos emprestara seus galhos grossos como pontes para muitos cômodos do palácio. Tal árvore se encantara com o pequeno príncipe desde a primeira vez que o viu e cantava aos ventos que desde seus longos anos sobre aquela terra jamais havia visto tamanha graça e beleza e de pronto acolheu o elfling em sua mais alta estima. Por seguinte, o elfo se sentia extremamente protegido estando nos galhos daquele velho Cipreste, indo até lá quando precisava ficar sozinho.  
Ali ele se sentou tristemente entre as raízes permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem livremente.

Minel se aproximou cuidadosamente, mas o elfo já o havia notado. – Quem é você? – perguntou Legolas surpreso.

– Sou Minel. Vim com os humanos ver o rei Thranduil. – falou o homem jovem.

– Humanos? Você é um humano? – Legolas o estudou interessado reparando como sua pele era bronzeada num contraste com os olhos claros, os cabelos grossos e escuros caíam levemente pelo rosto. A barba que dava um tom másculo. O corpo era musculoso e coberto de cabelos. Legolas decidiu que ele era definitivamente bonito, de uma forma diferente dos elfos, mas bonito.

– Sou. E você? O que é? – o humano também o olhava interessado.

– Eu? – o loiro piscou limpando as lágrimas. – Eu sou um elfo. – disse simplesmente.

– Oh! – Minel sorriu sem jeito. – É que eu não vi muitos elfos em minha vida, na verdade, é a primeira vez que converso com um. E você é diferente dos outros. – falou como um bobo.

– Diferente? – Legolas ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não me pareço com um elfo? – perguntou confuso.

Minel se atrapalhou com as palavras de tão nervoso. Sua garganta estava seca e seu coração palpitava. Nunca se sentira assim. – Oh! Sim. Parece... É que... Eu nunca vi um tão bonito... – e a surpresa o tomou de assalto quando ouviu o som do riso melodioso de Legolas e seu coração se encheu de encanto e ternura.

– Pois, sim humano. Acaba de dizer que não viu muitos elfos de perto. – disse o elfo sorrindo.

Minel também sorriu. Ao longo de muitos anos ouvira os mais velhos descrevendo os elfos como criaturas orgulhosas e frias, no entanto, cá estava ele achando fácil o contanto com tal raça justa. Ao menos aquele elfo loiro era doce e amistoso.

– Uma criatura como você não devia chorar. – o humano se viu dizendo tolamente.

Legolas piscou sem entender. –Todos os elfos tem a capacidade de chorar. Humanos não?

Minel sorriu. – Sim. Humanos choram quando estão tristes.

– Elfos também. – Legolas falou e uma expressão de pesar tomou seu rosto, mas a surpresa de ser tocado tão suavemente o tirou desse transe. O humano havia se aproximado e tocado seu rosto de uma forma tão carinhosa que o elfo suspirou cerrando os belos olhos, sentindo-se confortado por aquele ato simples, mas há tanto ele necessitava.

* * *

_Até o próximo!_


	3. A Arrogância de Thranduil

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**A Arrogância de Thranduil**

* * *

Na sala do trono Thranduil olhou para o líder dos humanos, o rei élfico estava ciente das crianças humanas, mas não era um problema seu. E os elfos de Mirkwood não costumavam se envolver em assuntos que não lhe interessavam. Principalmente os assuntos dos humanos.

–Lamento mais essa morte, mas não podemos ajudar. – disse o rei em sua postura altiva.

–Vossa majestade... – o líder começou. –O filho desse homem morreu. O senhor não imagina a dor que ele sentiu ao receber o corpo da criança naquele estado lamentável. – ele completou com emoção apertando o ombro do homem mais velho, que se antecipou à presença de Thranduil.

–Meu filho era minha vida. Minha luz... – o velho humano chorou.

Thranduil sabia o que era perder entes queridos, dois dos elfos que mais amou na vida morreram em seus braços. Seu pai, na batalha de Dagorlad e depois sua bela esposa, morta logo após dar a luz a Legolas. –Como já disse, lamento, mas nada os elfos podem fazer. – o rei disse por fim sem nunca abandonar seu escudo de arrogância.

–Essa criatura arrasta nossas crianças para o núcleo da floresta na calada da noite, as torturam e as matam sob seus olhos e nada os elfos podem fazer? – empertigou-se de vez Arthur, o líder do vilarejo.

–Pondere seu tom, humano! – Thranduil falou com frieza. –Acusam minha raça, os primeiros nascidos, de ser conivente com tamanha mortandade? Por quem nos toma? Acaso acredita que somos seus iguais? Até onde me consta os homens são os que têm sentimentos abomináveis habitando seus corações mortais, não os elfos. – sua voz se elevou perigosamente. Thranduil não confiava nem um pouco naquela raça e muito dos males de sua longa vida chegaram a si pelas mãos calejadas dos humanos.

–O rei está cheio de seu orgulho e superioridade para olhar o nosso sofrimento. – Lumir lamentou.

–O fato, majestade, é que essa criatura abominável devora e violenta nossas crianças debaixo da copa das árvores dessa maldita floresta, e vocês elfos conhecem Mirkwood de olhos fechados, é evidente que sabem o que está causando essas violentas mortes, precisam nos ajudar. Precisam capturar essa coisa horrenda. Por Deus! É claro que vocês já devem ter seguido seu rastro, porque em nome de Deus não a impedem de continuar sua vida miserável? – o terceiro homem apelou.

–Não sabemos o que é. O mal habita nessa floresta. Muitos seres das trevas caminham por entre as árvores pela noite, elas vêm e vão como querem, mas evitam nosso reino. –Kethemar falou em assombro. –No entanto, escutamos os ventos dizendo sobre uma criatura ágil que caminha pelas trevas e cheira a sangue humano. – o elfo arregalou os olhos enquanto falava para dar ainda mais ênfase ao clima de medo e pavor que se estabelecia entre os homens. –Tivemos notícias que uma de nossas patrulhas perseguiu tal criatura, mas ela fugia ligeira e com destreza pelas árvores, no entanto, escapou rumo ao o sul aonde nossas habilidades não podem alcançar... – terminou seu relato dramático.

–Para o Sul? – os três homens trocaram olhares medonhos.

–A criatura passeia por DolGuldur, e nós, do reino élfico de Mirkwood não nos meteremos com ela. E aconselho a vocês seguirem o mesmo. Ela é perigosa. – disse o assessor.

–E quanto as nossas crianças? – Lumir chorou.

–Mantenham-nas sob seus olhos. Sejam vigilantes e não durmam nas noites sem lua, pois as criaturas das trevas não dormem. Os seres que caminham pela Colina da Magia não descansam nunca. Vocês humanos precisam aprender serem vigilantes como nós elfos. – Kethemar falou sombriamente.

–Nem todos os seres são como os elfos, que dormem de olhos abertos à espera do inimigo. – rosnou o terceiro homem.

–Vamos nos unir? Armamos uma espreita para ela, somente imploramos sua ajuda. – o líder mudou seu tom antes arrogante para uma súplica. Sabia que os elfos eram os seres mais antigos e por isso mais sábios. E esses que há muito habitavam essa floresta desde que ela ainda era conhecida como Greenwood eram conhecedores profundos daqueles caminhos, pois a viram desde que sua beleza era densa e intocada pelo mal, eles sim poderiam ajudar.

–Um mal maior pode se levantar naquelas colinas novamente. E o que fazem os elfos? Protegem-se em seu luxuoso palácio? – Lumir gemeu em desespero.

–No passado combatemos o mal daquelas colinas, hoje porem, não temos meios para isso. Já lutamos nossa batalha e fomos vitoriosos, contudo, houve perdas irreparáveis. E no mais o mundo élfico anda muito apartado para uma nova aliança contra o mal. – Kethemar desabafou.

–Por Deus. Não entendo suas maneiras. O perigo ronda à noite enquanto vocês se escondem! – o líder falou cansado. Dali nada conseguiria.

–Já chega! – a voz do rei élfico soou como um trovão. –Não vamos interferir em coisas que acontecem fora de nossas fronteiras. Eu lamento humano, mas, não vamos nos arriscar para salvar a pele de sua raça que muito já nos mostrou não ser de confiança. Agora saíam de meus domínios. Nenhum de vocês é bem vindo aqui. – Thranduil se ergueu de seu trono. Sua imagem era bela, mas ameaçadora. Sua voz era gelada, seus olhos azuis afiados e sem qualquer emoção. –Lhes digo e essa é a minha última palavra. Se qualquer dos seus forem vistos em minhas terras, seja por qual motivo for, serão considerados invasores.

–O senhor não pode! – Lumir se ajoelhou aos pés do imponente rei. –Ajudai-nos! Eu clamo! Sei que o senhor tem um filho! Imagine que tudo o que queremos é proteger nossas crianças assim como o senhor quer proteger seu filho. – ele gemeu miseravelmente, mas Thranduil jamais cederia. Esse rei élfico era conhecido por sua intransigência. Liderava seu reino com punhos de ferro, pois ele sabia que o mal era um vizinho próximo e constante. Bem como as perdas que sofrera lhe fizeram endurecer como uma casca de proteção.

A audiência estava encerrada e os homens foram expulsos do palácio sob ameaça de prisão se ali tornassem a pisar. Saíam escoltados por guardas e por Kethemar e levavam consigo o peso de nada terem conseguido senão irritar o rei élfico.

* * *

Lá fora instigando por sua curiosidade Legolas permitiu ser tocado pelos dedos grossos do homem, ele próprio não teve coragem de tocar outro, embora quisesse saber como seria tocar o rosto humano com todo aquele cabelo arisco.

Kethemar chegava naquele momento na sacada com o grupo de humanos e ordenou que os guardas os levassem até as bordas da floresta em segurança, no entanto, ele congelou quando seus olhos afiados viram a cena à frente, também os guardas a viram e ficaram chocados.

–Não seria Legolas flertando com um dos humanos? – debochou o assessor cheio de veneno. Pelo Valar, que magia cercava aquele maldito elfo albino ele não sabia. Mas era impressionante como qualquer organismo vivo respirava pelo príncipe assim que lhe punha olhos na beleza. E como Kethemar se ressentia disso. Ele próprio à revelia da forma justa dos elfos, não era atraente. Sua pele clara não tinha o mesmo brilho da do jovem Greenleaf, os cabelos castanhos eram opacos e sem vida não davam graça ao vento e seus olhos eram esbugalhados e desproporcionalmente feios.

–Pois sim que é de fato o príncipe. Mas porque se deixa tocar dessa forma? – um dos guardas questionou em tom alterado.

–Qual será a reposta? Por falta de recato e excesso de vaidade. – rosnou Kethemar incomodado com a reação ciumenta do soldado.

O _Cipreste_ avisou Legolas da comoção dos elfos na sacada e o príncipe se afastou do contato humano como se tivesse sido queimado. Ele olhou para Mitel horrorizado. –Eu tenho que ir. – disse por fim.

–Espere! Ao menos diga seu nome! – o humano perguntou sonhador vendo a bela criatura se afastar saltando por sobre aos galhos graciosamente.

–É Legolas! – a voz suave gritou enquanto ele se afastava.

* * *

–Seu pai será inteirado de seu... Intercambio com o macho humano. – Kethemar rosnou mostrando os dentes tortos quando Legolas se aproximou. –Levem esses humanos para fora da floresta e que fique decretada a sentença de morte se eles retornarem às nossas terras. – disse com importância exagerada o elfo. –Enquanto, a você, alteza, – ele cuspiu com nojo. – iremos ter com o rei. – falou sorrindo ironicamente para o príncipe.

–Pelo Valar. – Thranduil resmungou cansado. O dia tinha sido exaustivo e o que fazia Kethemar em sua sala novamente, agora com dois guardas e um Legolas nada animado? Estariam eles testando sua curta paciência?

–Perdoe-nos majestade. – Kethemar se inclinou levemente.

–Que foi agora? – o rei rosnou. Seus olhos azuis fitaram longamente seu filho.

–Estou consternado. – iniciou o conselheiro cuidadosamente. –Estou revoltado e não é sem causa. Ia escoltando os humanos bem como suas ordens, quando me deparo com Legolas aqui em uma cena lamentável. – ele parou apontando enfadonhamente para o príncipe ao seu lado. –Nem acredito que era o príncipe de Mirkwood em tamanha lástima. – teatralmente ele falou. –Um dos humanos que aguardava por seus líderes o estava tocando intimamente, e ele permitindo e gostando. – terminou acusador.

A notícia caiu como uma pedra no estômago de Thranduil. Era no mínimo chocante, e da forma como foi posto por seu assessor ficava pior ainda. Ele perdeu sua postura fria por um momento. Uma carranca de preocupação surgiu em seu rosto quando ele avaliou seu filho.

–Deixe-nos! – disse Thranduil. –E que nenhuma palavra sobre essa vergonha venha à tona. – disse em tom de ameaça.

Kethemar vibrou de felicidade internamente quando o rei pediu que os guardas deixassem os três sozinhos ordenando que nenhuma palavra fosse comentada ou repetida sobre a tal cena.

–Nada aconteceu, ada. – o jovem príncipe falou suavemente.

–Então eu minto? Invento e vejo coisas, sua Alteza? – prontamente saltou o assessor indignado.

O príncipe olhou para seu ada vendo sua postura tensa, como uma fera prestes a liberar seu temperamento. Thranduil estava aguardando por uma explicação que lhe apaziguasse o coração, mas o que diria? Seu ada sempre lhe pedira que se mantivesse neutro, educado com todos, mas distante como um ser endeusado e conseqüentemente intocável. Mas Legolas sempre fizera diferente, sendo amigável e se pondo como igual de todo e qualquer ser, para total desgosto e desaprovação do rei.

–Vamos, Legolas. Estou esperando uma explicação para tal vil comportamento de tua parte, um príncipe de Mirkwood. – disse o rei perigosamente.

–Não ocorreu dessa forma. – o príncipe falou sentindo-se pressionado demais para um único dia. –O humano me tocou sim, mas ele estava apenas curioso, nunca tinha visto um elfo antes. – esclareceu ele humildemente. Já bastava de brigas com seu pai por hoje.

–Curioso!? – meteu novamente o invejoso Kethemar. –Nem tão pouco ele tocou a mim, ou aos guardas! Pelo Valar. Aonde seus limites largos vão levar nosso reino? E se esses humanos espalham pela Terra Média a facilidade que é passar a mão no príncipe de Mirkwood? E se isso chega aos ouvidos de Lórien e Valfenda? Sabem que são amigáveis aos de humanos por aquelas bandas! Como fica?

–Não aconteceu nada demais. Pare de exagerar! – o príncipe falou se alterando. O Maldito assessor estava conseguindo envenenar seu ada contra si.

–Doce Elbereth! Vossa Alteza perdoe meu desrespeito, mas é vergonhosa a sua postura... – ele parou de falar vendo a reação do rei, que por essas alturas estava furioso.

Thranduil se aproximou dos elfos que discutiam e puxando o corpo o filho pelo ombro lhe prostrou a mão o mais forte que pode contra o rosto. Legolas arfou com dor e surpresa quando a bofetada violenta atingiu sua face direita o fazendo pender para o lado vacilando alguns passos desequilibrado. A sala ficou em silencio após o som da pancada reverberar pelas paredes.

Depois de controlar a surpresa do golpe Legolas virou para o pai com olhos nublados de dor. Seu rosto estava aceso de rosa e ardia miseravelmente, um hematoma feio se formou na bochecha, bem como dois filetes de sangue escorriam de sua narina e lábios cortados.

–Isso é pra que se lembre como tratar seu rei. Suas palavras chulas estão em meus ouvidos desde quando você me deixou falando sozinho. – disse o altivo elfo e sem esperar qualquer resposta desferiu outro tapa, de intensidade igual ou maior que o anterior na outra face do príncipe. Legolas dessa vez tropeçou nas pernas caindo no chão como um montão. Sua vista escureceu ligeiramente enquanto sua cabeça tonteou. O gosto de sangue lhe encheu a boca e ele tossiu o líquido de gosto forte. A dor dominou seu rosto e ele não conseguiu conter o rompante de choro, causado não só que pela dor física, mas também pela moral e sentimental. Seu ada o havia agredido duas vezes e de forma tão violenta e na frente daquele odioso elfo.

–Você vai pagar por essa humilhação... – Legolas resmungou baixinho e trêmulo.

–Ouse me desafiar somente mais uma vez, e eu juro que vai passar o resto dos seus dias em Mirkwood sob o solo frio de meus calabouços, escondido da luz do Sol que tanto preza. – disse o rei com desgosto. –Eu lhe dei uma ordem clara e simples. – ditou friamente. –Agora, você vai para seus aposentos e de lá não sairá até que eu lhe diga o contrário. – disse ainda. –Dessa vez você vai por suas próprias pernas e ficará por sua própria conta sem fazer contato com qualquer que seja. Se eu souber que me desobedeceu novamente, eu prometo, Legolas, que seu confinamento será uma sela que mandarei preparar especialmente para você.

Thranduil olhou para o filho largado no chão. Não era para ser assim, Legolas era um príncipe, o que havia de errado com ele? Porque ele tinha que ser sempre o causador de tantos problemas?

Por essas alturas Kethemar podia ter tido um orgasmo de tanta felicidade. Sua aposta saiu melhor que previu, o rei batera em seu filho por duas vezes e bem na sua frente.

–Quanto a você. – o rei se dirigiu ao assessor. –Se comentar uma palavra do que viu aqui...

–Claro, meu rei. Seguramente serei discreto. – disse prontamente o elfo sorrindo.

–Vou aos meus aposentos e não torne a me incomodar. – ele o rei virando graciosamente. –E Kethemar! Eu realmente não gostei do seu tom com Legolas. Ele é seu príncipe e é bom que não se esqueça disso. – lembrou Thranduil se retirando.

* * *

Legolas se levantou lentamente depois que sei pai havia se retirado. Dentro do príncipe havia um turbilhão de sentimentos confusos. Queria gritar tamanha sua raiva e humilhação, mas Thranduil era seu rei e lhe devia respeito, porém também era seu pai, e Legolas era completamente encantado pelo pai. O amava com todo coração, por isso as bofetadas de hoje lhe doeram tanta, porque era seu ada amado a bater. Havia decepcionado tento seu ada hoje que decidiu fazer o que lhe era ordenado sem questionar.

–Precisa de ajuda, Alteza? – quis saber debochadamente Kethemar.

Legolas não respondeu, nem sequer lhe encarou, afinal não ia lhe dar o prazer de ver seu rosto machucado. –Você me paga! – ele falou quando cruzou com o assessor de forma tão fria que fez o elfo moreno engolir em seco.

* * *

Em seus aposentos Thranduil mergulhou na banheira de águas florais relaxando a cabeça sobre borda. Os nós de tensão do corpo musculoso iam se desfazendo lentamente.

O rei fechou os belos olhos azuis refletindo sobre os acontecimentos do dia. A imagem do velho humano lamentando sua perda ainda estava presa a sua memória, como ele temia um dia viver para estar no lugar daquele pobre homem. Nunca poderia revelar seu medo, mas este lhe habitava intimamente: Perder Legolas.

–Nunca! – falou em voz alta. Doía-lhe ter agido com o filho dessa maneira, mas fora preciso. Era importante fazer o príncipe entender seus pontos de vista como rei e soberano de Mirkwood. E Legolas andava o desafiando abertamente, isso não seria mais tolerado, logo o filho se casaria e era preciso demonstrar respeito a seu marido e novo povo. Logo tinha que ensinar desde já como ele devia se portar respeitosamente. Thranduil suspirou pedindo ao Valar forças para lidar com Legolas e com as novas ameaças que pareciam vir do Sul. Ele tinha grandes preocupações em sua cabeça, tanto como rei como quanto um pai.

* * *

Já em seus aposentos Kethemar não conseguiu dormir naquela noite não tirava da cabeça os acontecimentos do dia. Sim, estava feliz, mas não satisfeito. O rei havia investido contra o filho, mas era nítido que o amava de todo o coração ainda. Como podia Thranduil ser tão apaixonado por Legolas mesmo sendo esse uma piada como príncipe?

Porque todos eram apaixonados pelo maldito Greenleaf? O que ele tinha demais?

Porque ele era o príncipe? Porque ele era o que podia gestar uma criança? Porque ele tinha que ser tão bonito a ponto de todas as criaturas se encantarem dele? Porque ele era noivo do valente guerreiro de Lórien? Porque sempre Legolas? Todas as melhores coisas de Arda sempre eram de Legolas!

Legolas, Legolas, Legolas! Mil vezes era Legolas em seus pensamentos. Nessa noite Kethemar planejou, re-planejou, nessa noite ele pensara uma forma monstruosa de destruir tudo que o príncipe era. De um esbulho só lhe tomaria tudo, a beleza, a inocência, o respeito de seu povo, o amor do pai e principalmente sai vida miserável.

–Maldito seja, Legolas Greenleaf, a morte é pouca coisa para você. Eu preciso te destruir, te macular antes que seja dado seu último suspiro. – gemeu Kethemar pensando em Legolas.

Os elfos eram tidos como criaturas de luz e paz, mas esse certo assessor era como um visgo crescendo entre as flores. Seu ódio e inveja o corromperam há muito tempo e seu interior era habitado de trevas e maldade. Odiava Legolas com toda a força de seu ser, porque a luz que emanava do príncipe feria seus olhos e seu coração sujo.

Essa noite ele traçara o destino de Legolas. Tentaria algo tenebroso contra o príncipe.

* * *

Grandes Beijos!


End file.
